Doctor Who Returns!/War of the Sontarans
The Doctor, Katy and Maria are having tea at Jenny and Vastra. The Doctor has just regenerated, and is still recovering. "I cleaned the whole house, madame." Strax says. "Well, find something else to clean." Vastra replies, "That's your punishment for playing with your grenades in public. You could have killed someone." Strax walks away, mumbling to himself. "Well then, thanks for the tea, and goodbye." the Doctor says, some time later, "See you soon." The Doctor, Katy and Maria return to the TARDIS. "Where are we going next?" Katy asks. "The Tower of Magnifico." the Doctor replies, "Its epic! I never say epic, but it sounds so... Epic!" The Doctor starts pushing buttons and pulling levers, when suddenly... "Excuse me sir." Strax says. "What are you doing in my TARDIS?" the Doctor asks him. "Vastra told me to go and clean some more, so I went here." Strax explaines, "Now let me clean those buttons." He touches the buttons, and the TARDIS starts rumbling. "What's happening?" Maria asks. "We're crashing!" the Doctor replies. Suddenly, he hits the monitor with his head, and he passes out. ---- The Doctor wakes up, seeing Katy and Maria. "Are you alright?" Katy asks. "Yeah." the Doctor replies. He walks to the console. "I need a Vortex Manuliaron to fix this." he says. "Let's go outside." Strax says, "We'll maybe find it there." "I hope so." the Doctor says. ---- Outside, there is a masive war going ob between Sontarans and Draconians. "This is my kind!" Strax says, "I need to help." "No you don't." the Doctor says, "Your going to help me." The Doctor and his friends run through the battlefield, trying to avoid the war, but they fail. "Mr. Doctor, a bomb!" Katy shouts, pointing at a small metal object that just landed on the ground, near them. "Run!" Maria puts in. They are out of the way just before the bomb explodes. "That was close." the Doctor says. "Look, a ship." Strax says, while pointing at a very damaged crashed spaceship. There is a man climbing out of it. The Doctor runs towards him. "We have to help!" he shouts, when suddenly, "Jack?!" Climbing out of the spaceship is Captain Jack Harkness, trying to get out. The Doctor and his friends help him. "What are you doing here?" the Doctor asks. "Long- actually a short story." Jack says, "We need to run now. Fast! The ship is going to explode!" They can just get away, or they would be killed in the explosion. "We were nearly killed twice in a minute." Maria says. "That's basically my life!" the Doctor replies, "Now Jack, what happened?" "I got kidnapped by aliens, escaped, got a ship, and crashed here." He answeres. "By any chance, have you got a Vortex Manipulator with you?" the Doctor asks. "Yes." Jack replies, "Sorry, I know I couldn't use it, but-" "Brilliant!" the Doctor says, "No, epic!" He snaps the Vortex Manilulator from Jack's arm and uses his sonic on it. Sparks fly of it, and the Doctor rips appart the machine. "This is what I need." the Doctor says, holding a small machine, "A Vortex Manuliaron. One of the key parts of a Vortex Manipulator." "Doctor, where is Stram?" Katy asks. "Its Strax." the Doctor replies, "And he's- Where is he? Also, this suit doesn't fit me, I need a bigger size, let's get back to-" "We can't leave without Strax." Maria says, "We'll need to find him." "Not so fast." a Draconian says, pointing his gun at the Doctor and his friends (except Strax), "Your coming with me." ---- The Doctor and his friends are set prison in a Draconian bunker. "So how did you regenerate?" Jack asks, while they are sitting in a cell. "Long story." the Doctor answers, and he starts telling... Flashback: "I think I can save you." the Doctor says, before giving Katy The Kiss of Life. "Mr. Doctor, you saved me!" Katy saves, after the kiss. Katy lifts the Doctor into the TARDIS. "Use your sonic to bring the escape pod back." the Doctor tells Katy and Maria, "Then use my guns to destroy them!" "We don't know how!" Maria shouts "Sonic screwdrivers can reverse teleportaiton devices." the Doctor explaines, "Use them." Katy and Maria use thier sonic screwdrivers and the escape pod re-appears. "So you brought me back eh?" the Mirror Man says, "Well I will rise the tempreture by 100,000 degrees a second. After five seconds you will die!" Maria pushes The Mirror Man into the mirror. "Now change me back or I will kill you!" Maria orders. The Mirror Man quickly ages Maria to 24. "You know, I was going to let all four go but now.." Maria says, quite angry. Maria pushes The Mirror Man's siblings off. "No no no no no no no!!!!" the Mirror Man shouts in horror. Maria pushes the mirror off. "Get into The TARDIS." the Doctor says. Katy and Maria get into The TARDIS. "I'm dying!" the Doctor tells his companions. "Mr. Doctor, what can we do to help you?" Katy asks, scared. "Take me to Victorian London." the Doctor says, "The Paternoster Gang will help me. Vastra, Jenny and a Sontaran called Strax!" "We don't know how to fly the TARDIS." Maria says. With his last powers, the Doctor pilots the TARDIS. He then collapses and falls on to the ground. "No!" Katy shouts. Then, the TARDIS arrives in Victorian London. "Help me... Outside..." the Doctor says. Katy and Maria drah him outside. "I'm regenerating." the Doctor says, starting to regenerate. Regeneration power flies from his body as he regenerates. A Human, a Silurian and a Sontaran come out of a nearvy house. "Doctor!" the Silurain says, "I'm Vastra!" "Mr. Doctor told us about you!" Maria says, "Then you must be Strax and Jenny. But what's happening with him?" Suddenly, the Doctor stops regenerating. He has a brand new face. "What happened, Mr. Doctor?" Katy asks. "I've regenerated." the Doctor says, and he explaines what happens to a dying Time Lord. After the story, Vastra invites them to come in for tea. "Tea is good for me after regeneration." the Doctor says, and they go into the house. Flashback ends: "So this is your twelfth body?" Jack says. "Not counting Captain Grumpy." the Doctor says. Jack is about to ask who Captain Grumpy is, when three Draconians arrive. One of them is wearing something else than all the others. He's the Draconian Leader. "I know your spies." the Draconian Leader says, "You will be executet." Suddenly, they hear screams. The three Draconians turn around, and suddenly get shot. "I killed their leader!" Strax shouts, running in with a gun in his hands and a bag full of bombs and grenades. "Where did you get all that stuff?" the Doctor asks. "Stole it from the Sontarans." Strax says. "Let's get back to the TARDIS." Jack says, and they all run off. ---- They get back in the TARDIS. "Good thing that ended well." Katy says. "First we'll bring back Strax, and then, Jack." the Doctor says. ---- Back in Wales... "I'll miss you, Doctor!" Jack says. "I'll miss you too!" the Doctor replies, and he gets back into the TARDIS. "Doctor, wait!" Jack shouts, "Who's Captain Grumpy?" The TARDIS takes off, without the Doctor answering Jack's question. "Well, I guess that's for the next time." Jack says, and he walks off. Category:Stories featuring Sontarans